


Of The Night For The Morrow

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Control Issues, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mansion Fic, Telepathic Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik will fuck someone else if it makes Charles happy, but his attention is always going to be on Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Night For The Morrow

Moira's kneeling at his feet, but as good as her mouth feels around his cock, as skilled as her tongue is, Erik can't look away from the corner of the room, where Charles is still standing.

He's leaning against the wall, utterly casual. He's still fully dressed, trousers and shirt and cardigan, and he has one hand in his pocket. He's smiling slightly, and the expression on his face is bright and interested - engaged, curious. It's the same way Erik has seen him look at the children on occasion, when they've said or done something with their mutations Charles finds particularly fascinating.

If it wasn't for the obvious bulge of his erection, Erik would think he wasn't affected by any of this at all.

There are fingernails, suddenly, digging in sharp into his thigh, and the pain brings Erik back to himself. He looks down and sees Moira letting his cock slip from her mouth as she leans back upon her heels, still stroking him slowly with one hand. She raises a single eyebrow at him, looking more amused than anything else.

"You could at least _try_ to pay attention here," Moira says.

Erik can only blink at her.

"He _is_ easily distracted, isn't he?" Charles says, and Erik concentrates on not stealing a glance in his direction. "Perhaps we should try something else. What do you think, Moira?"

"Sounds good to me," Moira says cheerfully. She rises to her feet gracefully. Erik has to admit that she's a beautiful woman. She's still dressed in her lingerie, black and lacy, though she begins to strip now, starting with her bra. Her breasts aren't large, but they're perfectly shaped, Erik thinks; he resists the urge to reach out and take them into his hands. Her panties go next, but Charles stops her when she reaches for the stockings.

"Those can stay on, I think," he says mildly. "Erik, if you'd like to lie down on the bed...?"

Erik sucks in a deep breath, forcing himself to wait a few seconds before he obeys. The bed frame is made of metal, a comforting sense in the back of his mind. 

Moira climbs on top of him a moment later, straddling his waist and gazing down on him with a considering expression. It occurs to Erik that he has no idea why she is doing this. He's never bothered to stop and consider her motivations before. He doesn't know exactly the boundaries of her and Charles's relationship - he's never cared - but from what he does know of her, her reasons can't be the same reasons as Erik's. She wouldn't be doing it to make Charles happy. She doesn't just want whatever Charles wants, no matter what that might be.

"Hold him down," Charles says. It makes Erik shiver. He can't see Charles any more, not from this angle, but it's just as well.

Moira leans forward, hands firm against his shoulders, pushing down with her entire weight. She's strong, but she's still a tiny thing; Erik wouldn't even have to try to push up against her. But he doesn't, of course.

When Moira moves again, she presses her breasts against his face. Warm, smooth skin everywhere, almost smothering him, and he opens his mouth to suck and lick at anything within reach. He can tell it's pleasing her by the soft hitches of breath that begin to escape her, the way her body starts move against him with purpose and rhythm.

She pulls away, though, long before Erik has gotten his fill. He strains his neck, following her nipple, but she shoves hard against his shoulder and he relaxes again against the mattress.

Moira is breathing heavily, her eyes half-shut. Her skin has flushed a rosy pink all the way from her face to halfway down her chest. She shifts her body, arranging herself so that Erik's cock is situated perfectly between her legs. He can feel her wetness, the heat radiating from her cunt, but she doesn't let him inside her yet, taking her time rubbing him slowly up and down her vulva.

When she finally lets him in, holding his cock steady as she impales herself upon it, he bucks up without intending to. Too fast, giving her all of him, and she lets out a surprised sound, half please and half pain.

"Erik," Charles says, vague disapproval in his voice, and Erik wishes so much that he could see Charles's face right now. "If you're not going to be able to control yourself-"

It makes Moira laugh, which shocks Erik. He sends her a dark glare, but she just smirks back down at him. "Come on, Erik," she says. "Let's see how you do."

Erik keeps his hands in fists at his side, clenched against the bedsheets. He watches silently as she fucks herself upon him - almost like he was a doll, or a dildo, he thinks, and he is surprised again by how that thought is not any less arousing. She's using him for her own pleasure, moving faster and faster against him. He can see it building in her, the steady rise, and when she does reach her peak, he watches the spasms shake through her, leaving her speechless and glassy-eyed. Erik can't resist any more, then, and he jerks up into her, his hands coming up to grip her hips, pulling her down against him as tight as he can.

"Erik," Charles says, sharper, and _oh_ , Erik can feel the exact moment when Charles enters his mind, taking over, whatever he wants laid bare for him there. Erik's arms fall to his sides again, and he struggles to lift them, just for the satisfaction of not being able to. Charles is holding him down, Charles has control over him. It's barely even any effort for Charles, he's that powerful, and Erik can't help but take pleasure in giving up to him, in not having the slightest choice about it. He can't even turn his head to the side, hide his face as he orgasms, spilling himself into Moira's cunt.

Erik lies still on the bed as Moira raises herself off him and stands up, moving out of his line of sight. He can hear the slight murmurs of both her and Charles in the corner, but he can't make out what they're saying. There are a few noises that must be kisses. After a minute, they both drift back over the bed.

"You can sit up, if you'd like to watch," Charles says, as Moira sits down on the edge of the mattress. Erik does so immediately, stretching out the ache in his shoulders as Charles kneels on the floor in front of Moira.

Erik is not good with emotions; he knows this about himself. At least not beyond rage, the one that's been carrying him along all these years. And yet he suspects that even if this wasn't true, and he had a more sophiscated palette to draw from, he still wouldn't be able to put a name to what he feels at this moment, watching Charles lick Erik's come out of Moira's body. His mind feels completely blank as he watches the two of them joined together.

When they're finished, Charles stands up again. Erik is relieved to see that at least now Charles is showing some signs of being affected by the situation - he's red and ruffled and sweaty, no longer so cool and collected and above it all. 

Charles sends Erik a wide, wicked smile as he brings his hands down to his belt, slowly unbuckling it and letting the leather fall to the floor. 

_Erik_ , Charles says, directly into Erik's mind. _Do you want this?_ He undoes the top button of his trousers, and then another, a slow tease.

Erik's mouth is already watering. He licks his lips. _Send her away and I'll show you just how much_ , he thinks.

Charles chuckles, even as he finishes the last button and pulls his trousers down to his feet before kicking them away. _That would be rather impolite._ He shrugs off his sweater next, and pulls the shirt over his head, until he's dressed in nothing but his white briefs. The fabric stretches obscenely over his hard cock; in the back, it hugs his round ass almost lovingly.

"Charles," Erik says aloud. He's not sure if it's a plea or a protest.

 _It's all right_ , Charles says, and there's an undercurrent of feeling sent along with it that, again, Erik can't precisely identify - but it calms him down, clears his head to nothing but Charles's warmth and affection for him. "Come here," Charles says, and Erik doesn't hesitate to go to him.

He drags Charles in close as soon as he's within reach. He places both his hands on Charles's face, tilting his head up and holding him still so that Erik can kiss him as fiercely, as desperately as he needs to, for as long as he wants. Charles tastes like Moira, and like Erik as well, completely filthy and decadent. Erik can't wait anymore: he drops to his knees, fumbling to pull down Charles's briefs, finally get Charles's cock out in the open. He doesn't waste time once he has it in hand. He opens his mouth and swallows Charles down as deeply as he can, moaning helplessly around him.

Charles's grip on Erik's head is strong and unyielding, holding Erik close, his nails scratching softly against Erik's scalp. "Good, you're so good," Charles says, and it makes Erik grunt around him again, knowing how pleased Charles is. It should embarrass him, he thinks, knowing that Moira is seeing, hearing all of this as well, but he finds that he no longer cares, not when he has Charles here in front of him.

He sucks Charles hungrily for he doesn't know how long. He's lost in it, dazed, and so it takes him by surprise when Charles suddenly pushes him away. He blinks up at him, startled, his mouth still open, and Charles groans, stroking himself through his orgasm, his come falling in thick stripes across Erik's chest and throat.

Charles kneels down again, then, bringing himself down to Erik's level. He wraps his arms around Erik's neck and kisses him for a long, long time. When he breaks off the kiss, he leans his forehead against Erik's. They're both breathing heavily. 

Erik looks around the room and realizes that Moira is gone. He has no idea when she left. He realizes he doesn't really care.

Charles sighs with satisfaction, and turns his head to nip lightly at Erik's earlobe. "Thank you for all of that, my friend," he says.

 _Anything_ , Erik thinks, and he's not entirely sure whether or not he's saying it so Charles can hear.


End file.
